


[主明]一个车车合集

by crowwwwww



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwwwww/pseuds/crowwwwww
Summary: r劳斯想看的明智第一次。随便开一下有点偏题。本篇就当做主明的各种短篇（r18）合集吧。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, 主明
Kudos: 7





	[主明]一个车车合集

在殿堂里失散，队伍只剩下明智和来栖晓——这种事crow先生想都没想到过。  
在出发前不知道出于什么心态，竟然只带了他一个主力，其他人作为替换队员跟在后面，遇到机关的话当然会被分开。  
“现在先去找其他人比较好哦？”明智提出了这样的建议。而来栖晓，或者说joker只是点了点头。  
侦探的直觉让他觉得这垃圾绝对没在想好事。

殿堂里的房间都看起来像是欧洲宫殿，来栖晓踢开一扇门，发现这间有着华丽的四柱床，像是国王寝宫。  
“说不定有什么线索。”他义正辞严地说，然后关上了门。  
“你绝不是在想这个吧，这点我还是很了解的。”明智在面具背后看他。  
对此的回答是来栖晓推高面具，然后掀开了明智尖嘴的乌鸦面具亲吻他。那是他第一次在殿堂里跟明智接吻，柔软的唇瓣贴在一起厮磨，他们从书架前移动到那张大床上，明智吾郎不会拒绝他，因为他要扮演一个“完美男友”。  
但来栖晓依然摸出来他的僵硬，显然在上床这件事上侦探王子是第一次。这让来栖晓觉得对方可爱极了。  
“等一下，你不会想在这里做吧？”  
明智吾郎抵住了他肩膀，现在情况有点不妙，他不得不那么做。毕竟来栖晓正在解他的上衣，那件纯白的像是王子制服的怪盗服被解开了，露出底下柔软的皮肤。  
“不可以吗？机会难得。”  
他为来栖晓的厚脸皮震撼，而稍不注意的时候连裤子都被拽掉了。  
“等一下，等一下，在殿堂里不行吧？！”明智抓住了他手腕。  
“按照这里的认知，说不定会有那种东西。”来栖晓站起来拉开了床头柜，里面摆放着几样成人用品。  
该说大人的世界真是糟糕，来栖晓夹着那瓶润滑重新回到床上，他褪下了红色的手套，沾着润滑液摸索他，沿着臀缝往里推。  
第一次被侵入的认知让明智加倍紧张，即使是来栖晓。手指灵活的钻进那里轻轻揉按，动作足够温柔，里面也没有不舒服……明智羞耻的捂住了脸。  
来栖晓摸索着他的敏感点一边耐心扩张，直到穴口放松下来，被推进去的润滑融化成水。他摸到腺体的时候明智猛地弹起来，原本夹紧的双腿逐渐放开，来栖晓明白自己找到了窍门，微笑着进攻那里。  
摩擦也好夹揉也好，明智吾郎都会发出好听的声音。他俯下身去亲吻明智，听到他隐忍的哼声。明智的表情那么诱人，来栖晓觉得自己能忍住才是奇迹。  
他觉得已经足够了，自己硬的发疼，面对明智吾郎“怎么可能进的来，你太夸张了”的诘问也只是在入口摩擦着。  
里面很舒服，他试着让明智转移注意力。这不需要任何技术，和明智亲密仿佛是写在本能里的东西，拥抱或者亲吻，来栖晓在他身上舔咬着，像大猫一样吮吸乳尖留下一圈牙印，他寻找明智吾郎身上所有的敏感点，并且用唇舌送上热爱，直到对方忍无可忍的呻吟出来。  
酥麻快感完全占据了大脑的思考，身体好像被来栖晓拖进一种爱欲里。明智吾郎从来没有遇到过这种事，他几乎忽视了身下发胀的感觉。  
而来栖晓缓慢并且谨慎地进入明智，每次只有一点点，摩擦着敏感内壁小幅度抽送，完全进去的时候明智吾郎看起来很奇怪，好像陷入了混乱状态。  
“……嗯，等一下……为什么……”  
明智眼睛里看起来有一层水汽，脸上通红，他被来栖晓顶撞着，迷茫又羞耻地勾住了来栖的腰，内壁用力吮吸着性器。  
来栖晓低下头的时候，才听见他在混乱中无意吐出的诚实发言。  
“为什么、好舒服。”  
“……明智，好可爱。”  
怪盗团团长被weak攻击打中，难以忍耐地埋到恋人身上。来栖晓从他手套缝隙里摸进去，滑过柔软掌心，最后褪开手套扣住了明智的手。  
被快感占据的明智吾郎对此毫无所觉，他完全向来栖晓敞开身体，任由对方索取，然后被来栖晓给予足够多的爱和温柔。  
“那里、不要了，嗯……”  
明智扭动腰部低声嘀咕，他们又接了吻，来栖晓打开他抵在里面内射，让漂亮的侦探王子翻过身第二次接受插入。  
“不可以吗？还想跟明智做。”来栖晓亲吻他红透的耳朵，抚摸侦探攥紧被单的手指节。  
“我也最喜欢明智。”


End file.
